


Weekend Practice?

by Learningwriter



Series: Where Does Our Path Lead? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slow Burn, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learningwriter/pseuds/Learningwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets up with Scott for weekend regular weekend werewolf practice but Scott forgot to tell LIam about the PSATs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I took too long to write this, sorry about this. I posted it before but I took it down becuase I hadn't actually finished it and I didn't like posting incomplete work. This (hopefully) will get beta'd within the next day or two so expect this to change again. I hope you enjoy.

I was so excited when I got up this morning. Scott was going to start teaching me how to control my claws and then we were going to hang out with the rest of the pack doing… pack stuff? Scott hadn’t actually said what we would be doing afterwards. That didn’t matter to me though; I was more concerned with the fact that my whole day would be spent with Scott. Being in the same room as him always put me at ease and his scent could calm me down from almost anything. I still couldn’t tell if this was because of his alphaness or because I like him, but between the dead pool, the mounting pile of homework, and almost getting killed by one of my best friends, I was happy with the feeling no matter where it came from or why.  
I showed up at his house just as he was leaving.  
“hey Liam. What are you doing here?”  
“I thought you said we were going to practice on Saturday mornings?”  
Realization dawned on Scott’s face. “Oh my gosh Liam. I’m so sorry. The PSATs are today. I thought I texted you. I’m so sorry.”  
I felt the excitement that had been building since I started towards Scott’s house crumble away as he blurted out an explanation about how it’s a “super important test”.  
“Scott, it’s okay. I’m kinda tired. I’ll just go home and sleep until you get out” I said, trying to hide my disappointment.  
“If you’re here anyways you can just use my bed.”  
“o-okay. See you when you get back I guess.”  
Scott grinned back at me. “Yeah,” he paused and looked around before continuing, “then we can work on whatever werewolf stuff you want,” and he drove off.


	2. Quarintine

“Game over. Play again?” The overly dramatic voice coming out of my phone does nothing to improve my mood.   
Liam: I died again  
Mason: #skilz  
Liam: Thx -_-  
I have been waiting in Scott’s house for two hours and I am bored out of my mind. The only consolation is that I’ve been in Scott’s room the entire time, which smells exactly like him.   
Liam: What r u doing?  
Mason: Reading chpt 7 of to kill a mockingbird  
Liam: Exciting  
Mason: u know it  
Mason: Did u hear abt whats happening at the school  
I jolt up right on Scott’s bed. Scott’s at the school.   
Liam: NO WHAT HAPEND???  
Mason: Something abt the CDC and a quarantine Idk it seemed serious  
Liam: ANYTHING ELSE???  
Mason: Not that I’ve heard I didnt think anything was happening at the school  
I jump up off the bed and race through Scott’s house and out the front door. My phone buzzes that I have a text but I ignore it and start racing towards the school.   
‘Is Scott okay? Is the pack with him? What is even happening? Should I be worried? Who would be at school for the PSAT? Juniors I think. Who is even going to be with him? Should I just let them handle it? No. He’s my alpha too. I have to be there.’ My phone is still buzzing that I have texts. ‘Why don’t I just try calling them?’  
All the texts are from mason and he’s changed topics. I send him a quick message that “I’m busy ttyl” before I start calling all the pack numbers that I have.   
I try Scott’s first. No answer. Then Stiles. No answer. I keep scrambling through my contacts, trying to find the other people in the pack. I get to the bottom of the list. Those are the only two I have. As I go to put my phone away, my phone buzzes and shows “You have received a text message” before flashing an unknown number.  
Unknown: where are you? I’m at the school. Were you taking the PSAT?  
Liam: um… hello? Who is this?  
Unknown: Lydia. Didn’t Scott give you the pack’s numbers?  
I quickly add her to my contacts before responding.  
Liam: No he didn’t what’s happening at the school???  
Lydia: I don’t know yet. I’m on my way to find out. I had a feeling.  
Liam: I’ll see you there in 10  
I throw my phone into my pocket and bolt for the school.  
When I arrive at the school it looks like an angered beehive, with every inch covered by police or CDC people. A heavily manned police barrier is out front and occasionally a yellow suited person will go in or out of the building. Once I reach the barrier I pull out my phone again to text Lydia, but it flashes a “no service” message.  
I put my phone away and start searching for Lydia, which doesn’t take long seeing as she’s the only person not in blue or puke yellow.  
“Lydia! Over here.” She turns sharply at her name and makes a bee line for me.   
She grabs my wrist and ushers me under the police line. A police officer moves to stop us but the sheriff wasn’t far behind Lydia.   
“Don’t worry about it Parrish, they’re both with me”  
I am lead to a relatively quiet area within the police line before anyone says anything else. The sheriff is the first one to talk. “Lydia, can you catch him up? I have to go deal with the CDC.” Lydia gives a short nod and the Sheriff walks away towards a large whitish tent by the front entrance of the school.  
Once he leaves I ask Lydia, “What’s going on? Is everything all right?”  
She turns to me, stress starting to show on her face. “Not really. We can’t contact anyone that’s inside and according to Deaton the disease in the school is some weaponized distemper that targets werewolves. And to top it all off someone is going to die but I have no clue who it’s going to be.” She crosses her arms across her stomach and starts rubbing her upper arms, whether to ward off cold or stress I can’t tell.   
“So we have no clue at all if they’re okay?”   
Lydia shakes her head. “No. We can only assume that they are all infected, based on what the CDC is telling the Sheriff.”  
“What does this disease do?”  
“Basically, they slowly lose all of their senses until they die.”  
“Who is in there besides Scott?” I ask, my voice starting to waver.  
“Stiles, Kira, and Malia. Stiles is the only one that won’t die from the disease.”  
They’re going to die. Someone was trying to kill Scott and half my pack. Scott could beat anyone physically. But a disease? You can’t throw that across a room. If he’s infected he’s going to die. I’m only starting to learn about this werewolf stuff. If he dies I’ll end up changing and hurting someone. Maybe even kill them. I’ll end up a monster. I feel like I have to breathe faster. Each lung full of air does no more than the last. I can’t catch my breath. My lungs start to burn. I can’t breathe fast enough.  
I hear Lydia like she’s at the end of a tunnel, “Liam? Are you alright?”  
All I can think about is Scott lying on the ground, dead. I still can’t breathe fast or deep enough.   
“Liam! Look at me. It will be okay.”  
My head is starting to hurt but I focus on Lydia. I try to speak through my harsh breaths, “we – have – to--”  
“Liam take a deep breathe”  
“—help – Scott”  
“We will. But first you have to breathe with me. Ready? In 1, 2, 3, 4. Hold it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Ready and again. In 1, 2, 3, 4”  
Lydia leads me through counted breathes for I don’t know how long. I can feel my breathing slowing. I notice that I’m sitting on the ground next to Lydia.   
When I feel my breathing return to normal I slowly stand up. Lydia follows and asks, “better?”  
“Yes. How did you do that?”  
“Breathing to that count resets your brain to a parasympathetic response.”  
I start to ask what that even means but I stop. “Did you hear that?”  
“Hear what, Liam?”  
“I don’t know. I think it was a gunshot from under the school”  
“Oh god.” Dread is etched everywhere on Lydia’s face. “We have to find the sheriff,” she says before stalking towards the tent that the sheriff disappeared into earlier.  
“Why the sheriff?”  
She stops short and turns to look at me with a mixture of ‘do I really need to spell this out, idiot’ and ‘oh sweetie, this is your first time isn’t it’ before saying, “Because he’s the first person that’ll know who got shot.”

Our conversation with the sheriff was surprisingly brief and ended with an “I don’t know and there’s nothing I can do about that”. Apparently part of quarantine is cutting communications, which means there are no radios and we have to wait for someone to come out of the school to tell us what happened. So, we are sitting in in front of the school. Waiting. My favorite.   
“I can’t take this. I need to do something.” I say to no one in particular.  
Lydia turns to look at me. “Sweetie, all we can do is wait. There’s no getting around that,” Lydia responds as she continues tapping her fingers on her crossed arms.  
I stand up and try pacing around to settle my nerves. When that fails miserably I tell Lydia, “I’m taking a walk”  
A mumbled “okay” is her only response before she turns back to staring at the school doors.  
Before I even make it to the police line, someone bursts out of the school and a flood of people from inside start to flood out. Lydia and the Sherif had been waiting right next to the doors and are forcing their way through the crowd to get inside. I race back towards the doors to follow them, but once I get inside I can’t find either of them. ‘Where did they go? Did they find out who got shot? Are they going to find out? Where’s Scott? I look around at the juniors leaving and I don’t see him, or anyone else in the pack.’  
After about a minute of searching, the crowd in the hall has thinned to a trickle and I still have yet to find any members of my pack. I pull out my phone to try calling them but it still shows “no service”. The hallway is now empty and after poking my head into the nearby classrooms I see that no one else is here.   
‘Where is Scott? Is he okay? Did he get the antidote? Is there an antidote? Did he leave through some back door? Could I track him by scent?’ I remember back to last Saturday   
“Each and every person has a distinct scent, Liam.” We were sitting in Scott’s room and he was talking about werewolf senses. “Now that you’re a werewolf you can smell the difference. Here, stand in the hall. What do you smell?  
“You”  
“What else, Liam?”   
I tried taking a deeper breath, ignoring Scott’s relaxing scent. “Something really clean or sterile and little bit like rain.”  
“Good. That’s my mom’s scent. Once you identify a scent, you can follow it.”  
“how?”  
“Just go towards where it’s stronger smelling”  
‘This should be easy after spending two hours in his room, breathing in his scent the whole time. It’ll be cake.’ I close my eyes and take a long breath. At first all I get is the smell of medicine. Pushing that aside, I breathe in again. This time I smell individual people and I try to hone in on Scott’s smell of warm cookies and rain. It takes me another few breaths to finally find his faint scent, but once I have it I start racing down the halls and towards Scott.

The scent leads into the basement. I find Scott standing in a circle with the rest of the pack, the sheriff and some guy I’ve never met.  
“Scott!” I shout before sprinting at him. He only has time to turn towards me before I slam into him with a hug. He stagers a bit, but remains standing. “Scott,” I say, as I wrap my arms tighter and tighter around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, “I thought you were going to die.” The overpowering scents of the school start to fade away but latch onto Scott’s hoping it doesn’t slip away with the rest.  
He brings his arms around my shoulders and rests his head on mine. “I did too, Liam.” I hear him breathing in my scent. We stand there for a minute, absorbed in each other’s smell. I think the conversation stops and people’s attention turns towards us, but I don’t care about that. Scott’s okay and that’s what matters. He laughs a little, “I hope you don’t mind if we don’t work on werewolf stuff today.”  
“I had enough practice trying to track you here,” I say pulling away from Scott.  
“You found us by scent?” Scott asks, more than a little shocked.  
I respond with a simple “Yup” and a cocky smirk. The beaming smile that Scott responds with makes all the anxiety of the quarantine simply melt away.


End file.
